warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songfic Series/Warriors Idol/1
Welcome to the first Warriors Idol!!!! Here is all the infromation and news. Let the songfics begin! News and Dates September 1st, 2010 - Warriors Idol begins! September 30th 2010 - I've made a new blog for WI. PLEASE READ. WI starts tommorrow! October 9th, 2010 - You can post your songfics now and the judging will start soon! November 8th, 2010 - I've gotten backtracked lately, very sorry. But Sunnyfrost, Foresty, Snickers, and Treestar have all passed to the second round. Very good job to Spirit. Second round to start soon. January 20th - Second round has ended. Foresty and Snickers are advancing and Sunnyfrost has been eliminated. Good job to all, good luck to our winners, and GREAT work Sunny for making it so far! You guys rock (no pun intended...lol) February 20th - Final round starts March 5th. Foresty and Snickers have until then to get their songfics up. The best of luck to both of them and congrats to making it this far!!! This round will determine who is warrior fanfiction Wiki's first Warriors Idol! People Involved Contestents #Birdy - Eliminated, dropped out of the contest #Heartsky - Eliminated due to lack of answer #Leafy - Eliminated due to no time for the contest #Snickers #Spirit - Eliminated, first round #Treestar - Eliminated due to lack of writing a 'fic for the 2nd round #Foresty #Sunny #2 - Eliminated, second round Judges #Sunny - No longer a judge #Wetty #TPL- No longer judge (Director/Extra Judge - Arti.) Archives /Archive 1/ Songfics Involved Round 1 *Worry About You - 2AM Club - Forest *I'm Gonna Make It - Total Drama World Tour - Sunnyfrost *September - Daughtry - Snickers *Why do all good things come to an end - Nelly furtado - Birdpaw *Vanilla Twilight - Owl City - Spirit *Gravity of love - Enigma - Treestar Round 2 *Fool to Think - Forestpaw13 * In the Cold Cold Night - Sunny #2 * The Climb - Snickers Round 3 * Procedure (VERY detailed. So please follow carefully) Contestents #First read this, sign up for the contest. #Next up, figure out the song you're going to use and write it down so you can check that no one else is using the same song. #Begin writing your song ON MICROSOFT WORD OR ANOTHER WORD DOCUMENT! #When you are done writing your story, edit it and save it. #When you are instructed, you can post it on the wiki. Make sure everything is right and save it. #You may watch the judging, but do not interfere. If you contact the judges about the contest in an inappropriate way, you will be disqualified. #Wait for the judges to message you on whether or not you made it to the next round. #If you've made it, write your next story. Remember that some of the rounds have specific requirments for the songfics, so make sure to check before you start to write. If you didn't make it, good job and feel free to watch. #Repeat until your out. And good luck! Judges #If you want to be a judge, please contact me. #When the stories are posted, read each of this and give them a score from 1-10, 1 being the lowest score, 10 being the highest. #Message each contestent (all 3 of the judges together make a message or divide up the contestents to message) and tell them their score and whether or not they made it to the next round. Depending on how many people contend, there will be different numbers of people allowed a level. #Remember to be completely unbiased and judge on these qualities of the songfic: :*Good spelling and grammer. :*Good plot, ideas, and charracters. :*At least 3 stanzas/paragraphs. :*'NOT': Length/shortness, how much you like the song/artist, anything the user has said or done to you or how much you like them. #You'll have to create blog posts sometimes, so be prepared. Writing Your Songfic Requirments: :*Must be at least 3 stanzeas. :*Label with Fanfiction code and write a short introduction, including your user name, any reason for writing the songfic, tell wheither the songfic is just lyrics made Warriors or an actual story, and a short basic summery of what the songfic is about. :*Don't post until the exact date of the contest. :*Don't edit your songfic after the judging has begun.